


An Unexpected Love

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Bronn Blackwater had known Sansa Stark for years and been friends that whole time.  When Sansa gets her heart broken by her cheating boyfriend Harry, she comes back to stay with Bronn while trying to pull her life back together.  Bronn will help her.***Added a manip to the bottom of the story***
Relationships: Bronn/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	An Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

> This idea got stuck in my brain and I had to get it out since the words were coming. I am keeping it at just a one shot. I will probably do a few more manips for this story.

An Unexpected Love

Bronn gazed at Sansa with a smile.

They’d been friends for a long time while at Lannisport University.Bronn worked at Lannister Corp. higher up in their security team and also taught 2 classes on security and defense subjects at Lannisport University.Sansa was a marketing and graphic design student there and she’d taken one of his defense classes the second semester of her freshman year.They got along really well and developed a friendship that grew especially at the end of the year when a guy kept harassing Sansa and starting to stalk her.Bronn helped her to get the guy arrested and get the charges to stick against him.

Since they were no longer teacher and student, they struck up a close friendship after that.They frequently hung out outside of class and work.Bronn had felt himself slowly falling in love with her over the course of their friendship, but kept it to himself, not wanting to jeopardize his friendship with Sansa.They had talked a lot and he had told her that one of the things he thought were really cool were old castles.Sansa painted a large landscape with a castle and a forest which he hung above the mantle in his home office.

After graduation, Sansa took a temporary assignment in the Vale and started dating Harry Hardyng near the end of her assignment.She caught him cheating on her and she broke up with him immediately. She had moved back to Lannisport and Bronn had offered her space at his house.She took him up on it while she tries to find her own space and job searches. He came home after work with some of her favorite foods and wine for dinner.He hid the box full of her favorite lemon cakes for dessert.They ate dinner together and he presented her the box of lemon cakes for dessert.She looked at the box of her favorite sweets and broke down sobbing.

“Harry never did anything like this.”She took a huge, heaving gulp of air.“Am I that unloveable that he’s got to cheat on me?”

Bronn looked her dead in the eyes as he took her hands in his.“That boy wasn’t worthy of such an amazing woman as you.You are a queen and deserve to be treated and loved as such.”He took deep breath.“I need to confess something.”

“What?”Sansa asked confused.

“I’ve loved you for a while, Sansa.It’s been about a year and a half but I didn’t want to risk our friendship.”He admitted looking her in the eye.She saw the truth there and the potential.

“I’ve always felt something for you, too.I’m not sure if it’s at love quite yet, but I’m open to that possibility with you.”Sansa said smiling at him as she drew closer to his face.She hesitantly reached out and made to kiss him, stopping just short of his lips. “Can I kiss you?”She asked softly.He closed the distance and poured his feelings into the passionate kiss.She pulled herself closer to him, until she was sitting across his lap and they were grinding against each other. Their hands wandered each other’s bodies until they needed to breathe.

“If you were my woman, you’d be my queen or my goddess.I’d worship you and make you feel so good.”Bronn told her fiercely.He could feel his arousal making itself known.

“Things with Harry weren’t…He was never this passionate or able to make my toes curl with just a kiss like that.”Sansa admitted dejectedly. 

“I hate to ask, but did you at least have an orgasm when you had sex with him?”Bronn asked, not anticipating a good response. 

“Maybe once.”She admitted blushing embarrassedly.

“Can I remedy that right now?”He asked seriously “You deserve all the orgasms I can give you.”

“Yes.”She said pulling her legs around his waist.He smiled at her. 

“Hold on and I’m going to go remedy that, right now.”He pulled her up and crossed over to his bedroom.He gently laid her on his bed and as he stripped to just his black briefs and she stripped off her leggings and shirt, leaving her in her plain black panty and bra. She fidgeted nervously a little under his gaze as he swallowed. 

“I’ve never seen such a beautiful woman in my life before.”He told her before kissing her again before moving down her neck and collarbone.He reached down and unclasped her bra from the front since it was a front close bra.Her round, perky breasts were on full display, the pink nipples hardening a little in the cool air.He spent some time paying close attention to them and she moaned and writhed from his undivided attention.She rutted her groin against him, desperate to get some friction against her clit.He took his hand down to the juncture of her thighs and felt the heat and wetness on his fingers.She came hard, screaming his name at the light graze of his fingers and hand against her clit. 

“That’s it Sansa.Can I remove your panties?”Bronn asked heatedly.

“Yes Bronn.”Sansa said smiling at him like he hung the sun and moon.Bronn pulled off her ruined panties, pulled her legs over his shoulders and went to feast on the dripping pussy in front of him. He pulled moans, groans, heavy pants and more writhing from her.She quickly orgasmed another 2 times in very quick succession. 

“Gods Bronn.Give me a sec.”He pulled back and she saw his lower face just covered in her cum. A bolt of desire hit her like lightning.She pulled his face to hers and tasted herself all over his lips and in his mouth. “Gods you’re the best I’ve ever had.” She whispered as she removed his briefs and his cock sprung out. 

“I only want you. You’re everything.”He responded. Sansa moved enough that her throbbing core was aligned with his hard, weeping cock.

“Please, Bronn.”She whimpered.He slowly thrust in allowing her to adjust as he went. She was so wet and aroused that there wasn’t any pain, just the feeing of fullness. He waited for her to adjust to him in her as she moaned loudly. “Give it to me fast, Bronn.Please fuck me.”She keened moving her hips a bit.

“Gods woman.”He panted giving her a searing kiss as he pulled most of the way out and slammed back in quickly. She locked her ankles against his back and opened up a bit more as he angled his thrusts against her clit, hitting it every time he thrust in. She moaned and panted loudly each time he grazed it. Her fingernails clawed at his back, leaving long grooves with a little blood all along it. She quickly hit another 2 orgasms that he powered through. 

“Bronn, I’m so close.”She keened as he placed open mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone. He felt himself super close to coming himself.

“Come with me Sansa.”He commanded her with a tweak to her clit.She had her hardest hitting orgasm then with Bronn ejaculating ropes of semen into her. They both blacked out for a few moments and clung to each other. When they came to, Sansa beamed lazily up at him, just basking in the pleasure thrumming through her body. She leaned up to kiss him on the lips gently.

“Thank you.”She said lazily. “You fucked out most of my words.” He smiled at her.

“Glad to hear.”He got up and went over to the bathroom.He grabbed a washcloth and wettedit down before coming back. He gently wiped down her thighs and pussy before chucking the washcloth in the hamper. He gathered her up and tucked them both into his bed before they drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other.

They slept soundly wrapped together. Sansa woke first the next morning. She felt so safe and loved and cherished for the first time in forever. Sansa snuggled closer to Bronn and he pulled her tighter to him.

“Good morning Sansa.”He said roughly, smiling warmly at her.

“Good morning Bronn.”Sansa said softly. He kissed her forehead gently and she looked into his eyes.“Did you mean it all?”She whispered uncertainly. 

“Every word, my darling.I love you and hope that you can find it in your heart to love me too.”He told her as she saw the honesty and vulnerability in his eyes. 

“I think I’m well on my way to that.”She said with another soft kiss.They took a shower together, cleaning off and then getting dirty all over again as Bronn fucked her from behind to her pleasure.They dried off and she put on a button down shirt of his on.He threw on a pair of boxers and they made their way to the kitchen.She got started on the coffee and he got ingredients out of the fridge for breakfast.They ate breakfast and then went back up to bed where Bronn took his time with eating Sansa out and making love to her.That afternoon, while basking next to each other, they talked.

“I hate to phrase this this way, but I can’t think of any better way to say it.Can I call you my exclusive girlfriend and can I be your exclusive boyfriend?”He asked her seriously. 

“Yes to both.”She kissed his nose.“Do you mind if I don’t try to find somewhere else to live and just stay with you?”She asked hopefully.

“I would love nothing more than for you to spend all your nights and mornings in my bed and in our home.”They cuddled back to bed before Sansa froze. 

“We didn’t use any birth control.”She said nervously.

“I’m so sorry.I got carried away.If you want I can get you the pill or if you would want to, I’d love to have a kid with you.”Bronn told her.“Whatever you want, I will support you.”A calm came over her. 

“I guess, if it happens, it happens.You’re who I’d rather have as a partner and father to any children I have.”She kissed him gently before chuckling.“But going forward, you need to wrap him up.”

“I will go get some condoms tomorrow on my way home from work, my queen.”He said with a smile, a kiss to her cheek and a bow of his head.They smiled and went back down to eat dinner before coming back up and cuddling to sleep.

Sansa told her sister, Arya some of what happened with Bronn over the weekend.Arya was excited for Sansa.Sansa started with some contract work for Lannister Corp later that week after Sansa met Bronn for lunch at his office and she was reintroduced to Tyrion.Sansa told him that she definitely loved him too about a week and a half after they’s hooked up the first time.They continued to grow together as a couple over the next 2 weeks after that, using condoms when they had sex.

That morning, Sansa bolted up from bed in the morning and immediately threw up in the toilet.Bronn was right behind her holding her hair back.He filled up a glass of water and handed her her toothbrush once she was ready.He took a sick day from work, did a quick search on ways to relieve morning sickness before stopping at the store. He got several pregnancy tests, a variety of crackers, nuts, yogurt, ginger ale, ginger tea, ginger candies, some Pregnancy Pops, a pair of SeaBands, lots of lemons and limes, some popsicles, some Pedialyte and some broths for her.He came back and passed her the tests first.She took them and then waited with him for the results.He looked at the tests and smiled up at her. 

“Looks like we’re having a baby.”He said smiling and holding up the tests.

“It certainly looks that way.” Sansa said smiling back.

“I got you a bunch of things to help you with the morning sickness too.”Bronn said leading them out to the kitchen where the things that didn’t need to be refrigerated were waiting. 

“I love you so much right now, Bronn and if I didn’t feel like shit right now, I’d jump you so bad.”She said beaming at him.

“If you’re comfortable with it, I’d like to be there for any doctors appointments, classes anything. I want you and I want our baby so bad.”He said as Sansa popped one of the pregnancy poppers into her mouth They were looking at each other with so much desire and love.

“Give me a little bit to eat and settle my stomach and call my doctor to set up an appointment and then I do actually want to jump you. Gods you’re so fucking sexy.”She said as she ate some of the crackers and heated up some of the broth.She was able to schedule an appointment for that afternoon.She felt better after she’d eaten and downed a Pedialyte with some ice. He made love to her before she dressed for the day and they both went to the doctor’s.The doctor took some tests and said it sounded like she was pregnant, but that they’d call the next day to confirm with the test results.They went home and Bronn helped to get several things together for her including making some Pedialyte ice cubes to help with the morning sickness. 

They got ready for bed and Bronn slipped the ring box under his pillow.He had seen it in passing a jewelry store on his way to a meeting 3 weeks ago and went in after his meeting to buy it.As they were getting ready to get into bed, Bronn turned to her. 

“Sansa.I know this is kinda sudden, our whole situation is, but I love you so much.You’ve given me everything I’ve ever dreamed of and more.You’re one of my best friends and I would love nothing more than to call you my wife too. So Sansa,”He said as he opened the ring box and kneeled down.Sansa had happy tears streaming down her face.“Sansa Stark, would you do me the honor of marrying me, having my children and calling me husband?” 

She kissed him and smiled at him.“Yes.I will to all of it.”She said smiling so much it hurt. He stood up and kissed her again.He got the ring out of the box and somewhat trembling, placed the beautiful ring other finger.The white gold looked beautiful with the large aquamarinecolored, emerald-cut zircon stone looked beautiful.

“I picked it out because it matches your eyes and I love your eyes so much.”He admitted to her. 

“I love it!”They went to bed and cuddled together.“Can we go up to Winterfell this weekend to tell my parents?”Sansa asked holding one of Bronn’s hands as his other was moving up soothingly.

“We can.Do you want to get married sooner or later?Just so you know, my only opinion is that I want to be your husband at the end of the day.If you wanted, I’d take you down to the courthouse tomorrow and marry you. Nothing else matters to me.”

“I want my family to be there and I want to get married sooner since I vainly want to be thinner in our photos.”She admitted to him.They discussed things further and went up to Winterfell for the weekend to meet with her parents Friday night.Her parents were shocked by the sudden developments, but happy for Sansa.Sansa asked if they’d be good with Bronn and her getting married up at Winterfell in 2 weekends.They agreed. 

Sansa gave Bronn and her father a few things to go get.Sansa and her mother went over to the wedding dress shop and were able to find a perfect gown.It was a perfect fit and didn’t need any alterations.They brought the gown and made arrangements for some flowers to be brought over to the house in 2 Saturdays.Bronn and Sansa got their time off done for the Friday and Monday before and after their wedding.Bronn had called Tyrion and Poderick and asked them if they’d be able to come up to Winterfell in 2 weekends for his wedding to Sansa.They ribbed him good-naturedly but both said they’d be there. 

They got everything together with the help of Sansa’s parents.Their wedding was small and intimate but so joyful.Pod and Tyrion had fun with Sansa’s family.Bronn got all teary eyed when he saw how beautiful Sansa looked walking down the aisle.Her long dress touched the ground as she walked to him to be in front of the weir wood tree and Sansa smiled broadly at Bronn as he wiped at his eyes. They said their vows and kissed and celebrated with their family and friends together.Bronn and Sansa Blackwater were the picture of a joyful couple in love. 

The next several months flew by.Sansa was incredibly horny and Bronn loved being able to pleasure her any time and way she needed it.As he promised, he went to all the doctor appointments and classes with her.He smiled and held her hand during the ultrasounds and kissed her forehead sweetly.They talked about names and they both wanted to find out what they were having.So when Bronn found out they were having a girl, he about melted.He wished that she would look like her mother. 

Bronn was with her during her labor, coaching her and cheering her on and taking all the cursing that Sansa dished out at him. At the end Sansa held their baby girl in her arms and nursed her with Bronn looking on in wonder. 

“Welcome to the world, Amelia Jane Blackwater.” He whispered giving her a gentle kiss on the head.He cuddled in next to Sansa and took their baby from her when she passed her to him.Bronn gently burped his daughter, before tucking her against his chest. 

“I want more, Bronn.”Sansa told him eyes shining with love for her husband and daughter. 

“Whatever you want, my queen.”He answered happily.

“Just maybe 2 more.”She said dreamily.

“We can get started on that as soon as the doctor says its ok.”He told her as she drifted off to sleep against him.Bronn loved his 2 ladies with all his heart. He loved his paternity leave time to be able to be with Sansa and Amelia.Ned and Cat enjoyed spending time with them and Sansa loved having her mother as a resource. Pod and Tyrion were basically Bronn’s brothers so they were often over and were quickly made Uncle Pod and Uncle Tyrion.

Sansa and Bronn grew as a family and it was when Amelia was about 8 months old that Sansa got pregnant again.Their second baby was a boy that they named Liam Thomas Blackwater.They waited a bit longer for the next one.

Tyrion and Pod loved going to Bronn and Sansa’s house to watch games.They always brought foods and drinks with them, Tyrion usually having a caterer drop off more food and drinks then they needed. He’d ask Sansa if there was anything Liam or Amelia wanted from the different caterers he used.They liked having Bronn and now Sansa, Amelia and Liam be able to join them and this made everything easier.Once Amelia got older, she loved seeing Sansa’s nails done, so she would try to do Bronn’s nails and by extension, she often did Tyrion’s and Pod’s nails too.Pod had the idea on the first game she tried to do their nails to do them in team colors.Sansa liked hosting game days with Tyrion and Pod coming over.They made an effort to include her and the kids in the experience and interacted with the kids well. Sansa would let Tyrion know when any of her family members would be coming and he’d add to the catering order. 

Neill Lorcan Blackwater was born when Amelia was a little over 5 and Liam was about 3 and a half. Ned and Cat were delayed with getting there due to a blizzard in the North, so Amelia and Liam stayed at home with Tyrion and Pod coming to stay with them.It took several days for Cat and Ned to finally get there, so by the time they made it Sansa and baby Neill had already come home.Sansa looked around her and saw her immediate family surrounded by Pod and Tyrion.She held baby Neill, Bronn was sitting next to her on the couch with Liam and Amelia on his lap and they were all such a cute family that was surrounded in love. 

At some point they got a cute little dog. I’m going with it being a gift from Tyrion that he called Lann.

They’ve all enjoying some time in the park together and maybe Tyrion is the one taking the picture of them all together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Game of Thrones Photoshop Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528487) by [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions)
  * [November Family Manips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712319) by [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions)




End file.
